


There Were Worse Ways to Die

by drollicpixie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: Because they die and there is no way around that fact. A little maudlin, a little romantic, a little sexy? Their final scene from a different angle. Written on a whim and unedited





	

Rogue One: A Star Wars Story  
Rated - PG  
Pairing - Jyn/Cassian  
Because they die and there is no way around that fact. A little maudlin, a little romantic, a little sexy? Their final scene from a different angle. Written on a whim and unedited. 

For exactly two beats of her heart, Jyn gave into desperate hope. Hope of rescue. Of escape. That what she was seeing was not in fact reality. 

Two heart beats. And then she accepted it. Fate. Death. Whatever you wanted to call it. But it was coming for her, them, in the form of a fiery cloud. Earth shaking force, a tsunami. 

There was no walking away. There was no where to go. 

She sighed. Had known all along that the mission was probably a one way trip. That was how these things went. The heroes only managed to come home in fairy stories. Normally they died with the villains. Even if their names were not forgotten, they were not returning to cheers and parades and medals. They were dying, burned up, on a planet somewhere in the vastness of space. Alone. 

Only, she wasn't alone. Cassian was there. And maybe that made it a shade brighter. Not dying by herself. Abandoned once again.

And he was looking at her. Looking at her like she was someone. Someone that mattered. Someone special. Someone beautiful. 

Was she looking at him the same way?

Jyn inched forward on her knees, closer, into his personal space and he kind of grinned. It was sad and wan and said so much and nothing at all. She barely knew him but she knew him better than so many people in her life who had come before. He had stuck with her, stood up for her. 

She leaned in, pressed her weight into his. Just to be near someone. To hold someone one last time. And his arm, the uninjured one, came around her. His nose against her hair, her breath on his cheek. He smelled like oil and sweat and something spicy that she thought might just be him. How he always smelled underneath. 

A laugh bubbled up in her chest. How could she laugh? Watching death inch toward her. A bright light of destruction. Taking her away from life, everything. Killing them as it moved their way, unstoppable and inescapable. 

Cassian pulled back, eyes wide with surprise at the little giggle but then his smile was growing too. 

Their gazes swept out to the sea and back to one another. 

"Kriff," she mumbled, his eyes narrowing in confusion before Jyn crashed her lips against his. If she was going to die she might as well have this before she went. 

He paused, frozen, for the briefest of moments, then his mouth was moving over hers, his arm clutching her to him. 

She had wanted it, this, him, and maybe she would never truly have him, not in the way she most yearned to, but she could have this little piece. 

Cassian groaned against her lips as his hand found her hair. Jyn, for her part, had worked one small hand under his shirt, fingers climbing the planes of his abs, nails dragging back down over the warm flesh making him shudder. The other gripped the waist of his trousers tugging him closer so that she could grind herself against him, feel that he wanted her too. And he did. 

She sighed, knowing it could go no farther, and palmed him briefly through the thick fabric before wrapping her arm around his neck. 

Her eyes were closed as his tongue ran over hers, grunts coming from his throats as he desperately tried to envelope her body with his own. But she could see the light, even behind her dark lids. The view was no longer black, it was brown. The air smelled acrid, heat hot on her face.

"Jyn," he breathed like a benediction before it all whited out, before they burned up, before they vanished, and she thought, enough, that was enough. If she was going to go at least it was here, with him, their breath mingled, their tongues stroking, and their bodies twinned together. There were worse ways to die.


End file.
